The Legend of the Toad Sage:Retold!
by headlem
Summary: Rewrite of The Legend of the Toad Sage. After the battle with Pain, Naruto had time to think about Hinata's confession. With a budding relationship and the rise of the Neo-Akatsuki, things are heating up In the land of fire! Sage Mode focus. NaruHina RomCom with Action!
1. Prologue: The Sage gets a Girlfriend

**Legend Of The Toad Sage : Retold**

( **Author's Note:** This is of course a edited version and eventually a continuation of the First version of this story. It's been edited and partially rewritten to help with the flow. for those who didn't get into my first attempt at this here's the gist of the story. I have always thought that sage mode doesn't get enough love in the manga, anime or on this site so I am going to devote most of Naruto's abilities to sage mode with maybe combined kyuubi sage mode. It's a NaruHina shipping and takes place after the battle vs. Pain and Itachi's death. Hopefully you folks will enjoy it! **)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Would i be wasting time writing fanfiction if i did But, If I did I would have done things differently. Like Haku would be a girl. In fact I'm not convinced Haku's a guy! She's in a crime ridden country filled with shady guys and she's a pretty girl. She thought if she could pass as a dude she could avoid certain complications. Haku was the first time I questioned my sexuality! I'm sure I'm not the only one. It's a conspiracy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Sage gets a Girlfriend  
**

It was early morning in the village of Konoha the sun beginning to rise over the Hokage monument. Our favorite blonde ninja, Naruto was out taking an early morning walk. ' _What do I say to her, She's had to wait for far too long for my answer to her confession. Why was I so blind to see how she felt all this time. The way she always blushes whenever I talk to her, I mean she turns about as red as a Tomato, An awfully cute tomato. She faints whenever I get too close. How could I be so dense! I need to give her a response, but what the hell do I say to a girl whose feelings I've ignored for her entire life! fuck it all! I'll do what I always do improvise and everything will be fine.'_

He stopped took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stood there like a statue. After 3 minutes he opened them with orange ovals around his eyes. He entered sage mode and started to scan the village for a certain Indigo haired beauty that he had to talk to. He located her chakra signature about a mile away with Kiba and Shino. He ran at full sprint towards them. Once he got there he couldn't stop his momentum and landed on one of them.

"Oi Naruto you got a lot of nerve trying to grope Hinata in the middle of town."

Naruto landed in a rather awkward position with him on top of Hinata, with his legs spread on top of hers and he realized the issue.

 _'Oh shit my hand is on her breast but hey its got to be at least a DD! Ero-Sennin how this kind of thing is a useful life lesson I don't know.'_

"Naruto am I going to have to use Fang over fang on you…" Naruto quickly got off and apologized but then realized ' _Just Great_ _Hinata has fainted again I'm going to have to work on that if she's my girlfriend!'_

"Sorry everyone but the reason I came here in such a hurry is I really needed to talk to Hinata, and was running so fast, and I kinda… and yeah… so can I borrow her!"

"Naruto, it took you long enough to finally get back to Hinata After her confession."

"I agree with Kiba-san, Hinata-san was waiting far too long."

"Alright geez you guys, I know I just couldn't make up my mind what to say to her so please continue."

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun what happened… EEEPPP! Nar-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing here."

Hinata said while she started playing with her fingers.

"Well I kinda need to talk to you So how about I treat you to some ramen Dattebayo!"

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun I guess I'll go with you, bye Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

Naruto then took Hinata's hand and started bounding through Konoha to Ichiraku Ramen until about 10 seconds later he heard "N-Naruto-kun P-please slow down." "Heh sorry Hinata-chan I just get kinda excited about ramen."

 _'Did he just call me Hinata-chan… he called me Hinata-chan… HE JUST CALLED ME HINATA-CHAN'_

All of a sudden Hinata fainted and Naruto promptly caught her and then lifted her up and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to Ichiraku's.

They arrived at the ramen stand just when Hinata started to wake up. They took their seats and Teuchi and Ayame appeared to take their orders.

"Hey old man I'll take the usual."

"And what would your girlfriend like Naruto-kun"

That was too much for Hinata to handle and she promptly fainted again.

With some quick thinking on Naruto's part he quickly made a shadow clone and the shadow clone caught Hinata and kept her up.

After 10 more minutes Hinata woke up.

"Now what would you like to order Hinata-chan."

"I'll H-have the same thing as N-Naruto-kun."

After Teuchi and Ayame left to make their orders up Naruto turned to Hinata and said.

"H-Hinata How could I have been so blind all your blushing, fainting and constant support, and I've always chased after Sakura-chan … But, You were always there for me and I never realized it. I want to be with you Hinata-chan!"

All of a sudden Hinata embraced Naruto in a hug.

"N-Naruto-kun y-you don't know h-how l-long I've waited for you to say t-this to m-me!"

"Hinata-chan would you please be my girlfriend."

All Hinata got out was a "yes" and then fainted into Naruto's arms.

 **Prologue end**

 **(Author's note:** Here is the new version of the prologue. For the old readers I'm not sure If all of the characters Will stay the same but the Neo-Akatsuki will still be the main threat. I should be fixing up each chapter I came out with quickly enough. For the readers from my grammatical mess of a first attempt I thank you for your support! I now know why editors are such a big thing! Until Next Time Ja ne! **)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sage's First Date

**The Legend of the Toad Sage : Retold**

 **(** **Author's note:** Here's the first actual chapter Of LotTS:Retold. Hope you folks like it! **)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have done things differently, like Jiraiya and Tsunade being the grandparents of Minato. Which I'm convinced they aren't! The timeline makes sense. Jiraiya and Tsunade both look at Naruto like a grandson. Jiraiya was a seal master. Minato was a seal master. Minato has spiky blonde hair! Jiraya has Spiky hair. Tsunade has blonde hair! It's a conspiracy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Sage's First Date**

Our favorite blonde was carrying Hinata back to the Hyuga compound, when he heard a small "Eep."

"Hello sleepyhead we're going to have to work on this fainting thing I can't have you fainting every time I say something like when would you like to have our first actual date dattebayo." Hinata started to deeply breathe trying to keep from fainting ' _Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes this must be a dream any moment I'm going to wake up in my bed.'_

Hinata decided to take that opportunity to pinch her arm but nothing happened. ' _Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and this isn't a dream what do I do what do I say what do I…'_

"Hinata-chan I said when would you like to have our first date."

"N-Naruto-kun D-did you say our f-first d-date."

"Why yes Hinata-chan how about I pick you up 5:30 tomorrow Dattebayo."

Hinata was breathing so hard you could say she was hyperventilating. ' _Naruto-kun asked me on a date… at 5:30… I've got to say yes.'_

Trying to process the events of the last hour In her head seemed to be too much for her and she passed out. He kept moving and after 10 more minutes Hinata began to awaken.

"Hello again Sleeping beauty! I take it that's a yes! I read somewhere that on a date you're supposed to take a girl somewhere nice but I'm really in the mood for some more ramen!"

"R-Ramen is fine N-Naruto-kun."

"Awesome dattebayo! Well after that we can go to the theater because tomorrow they're playing the latest Princess Gale movie." Before they knew it they had arrived at the Hyuga compound and there as if on cue at the main gate was none other than Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hey old man I'm returning you daughter to ya were dating now and I'm coming to pick her up at 5:30 tomorrow dattebayo."

Hiashi Hyuga had what seemed like the most evil smirk in the entire universe at that moment.

"That is fine Naruto-san may I please have a word with you in private,"

At that moment Naruto started sweating profusely and gulped.

"N-No that's okay r-really I'll be leaving now."

Hiashi was having none of that and as Naruto was turning around he got grabbed by the collar and yanked into Hiashi's study.

"Now Naruto-san I understand you wish to date my daughter."

"Y-Yes S-Sir."

"Now I am going to give you my permission for this on one condition." Hiashi started toward his closet and pulled out a rather old looking but very well kept sword.

"If you do anything to hurt her in any way I will personally find you juuken you until you cannot move a muscle and turn you into a Eunuch"

To say that Naruto wasn't scared was like saying Jiraiya wasn't a perverted old man. "Yes sir Hyuga-sama anything you want just don't cut my balls off!" Hiashi smirked once again less evilly this time "Very well then I expect you will make my daughter very happy now you are free to go Naruto-san."

* * *

(The streets of Konoha)

Our favorite blonde was walking on his way back to his temporary apartment with a grin couldn't possibly get any bigger. On his way he came across two women one Pink haired and the other Platinum blonde.

Sakura Smirked and said, "Naruto what has you so happy today?"

Naruto just achieved the impossible and grinned wider and said.

"I asked Hinata-chan out and she said yes isn't that great Sakura-chan!" Sakura, almost felt jealous and happy at the same time ' _Hinata-chan finally got Naruto to notice her. I should feel glad I don't have to put up with him asking me for dates anymore and she finally gets him, but somehow I feel really jealous.'_

"Ooohh Naruto-kun tell us more this is gonna be the biggest piece of gossip I've had for a long while."

"Well Ino I don't think I should if the whole town starts gossiping about us it's not going to end well so why don't you just leave this alone."

"Oh poo alright Naruto-kun I'll let this go bye just this once but you owe me." Ino finished by sticking out her tongue.

Naruto continued back to his apartment ' _God I dodged a bullet back there even after I saved the village I'm afraid Hinata-chan will get those glares as well.'_

He finally arrived at his new house. Courtesy of the the only user of wood style alive

' _God am I glad Yamato-Sensei made this for me, during the battle with Pain my apartment got destroyed.'_

After opening up the door he walked in and was greeted by the sight of 5 empty ramen cups littered throughout the dining room, along with various clothes with some even managing to be flung over some various plants in the area. ' _Home sweet home'_ Naruto quickly got changed into a white T shirt with pajama bottoms with his classic nightcap and slowly drifted of to sleep.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

" **Naruto… narruuttoo... NARUTO!"**

"What furball you don't have to yell."

" **I just find it interesting that you found yourself a cute little vixen I can't wait for you to ravish her."**

"Fox you know what, you really are a pervert maybe I should call you Ero-kyuubi!"

" **No anything but that I'd even tell you my actual name in order to prevent you from calling me that."**

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A NAME OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT!"

" **YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS TO GET ME TO SAY IT."**

"Alright fine what is your name?"

" **If it prevents you from calling me Ero-kyuubi fine its Kurama."**

"Alright Kurama if I might ask what is your sound?"

" **I'm not going there, and if you ever ask me that again seal or not I well rip out of here and kill you."**

"Alright geez I just thought it would be a funny joke."

" **You have things to do in the real world now so goodbye."**

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off and immediately smashed it to pieces.

 _'Oh my god I overslept again its already 1:00.'_

Naruto got up got some milk on the verge of expiration with some stale cereal and chowed down. After that he started to get dressed.

' _It's my first date with Hinata-chan today I have the perfect idea of what to wear. I look so cool in my outfit from the battle with Pain!'_

After he got done he had a brilliant idea.

' _I should get some flowers for Hinata-chan but hopefully Ino won't raise hell.'_

 _H_ e walked on to the flower shop and walked into it only to find Shikamaru and Choji in there with Ino discussing their last mission. "Ooohh guys you'll love this yesterday Naruto-kun over here asked Hinata-chan out and he's probably buying flowers for a date."

"Troublesome Naruto you're going to miss being single ever since Temari and I got together."

Shikamaru Paused and rubbed his head.

"troublesome blondes."

Choji smiled and said

"Congratulations Naruto I assume you're taking her to Ichiraku's!"

Naruto grimaced at his own predictability,

"Thanks a lot Choji you could have at least pretended that I'd be taking her somewhere nicer!"

Choji chuckled and replied, "Oh come on Naruto before my first date with Ino-chan you predicted I'd take her to Yakiniku Q!"

"Touche"

Naruto went over to some flowers that caught his eyes they were purple with an extended stem.

"I would like a bouquet of these flowers Ino."

"Aww that's so romantic!" Ino Squealed

"What did I do?"

"You just picked out the hibiscus flower and it means delicate beauty, that's why Ino-chan went so girly-girl on you right there."

"Troublesome ever since you've started dating Ino you've turned into a flower expert."

"Anyways I've decided because you're such a romantic I'll give you those for free Naruto-kun!"

"Okay thanks Ino See you guys later."

Naruto then proceeded on to the sweets shop to get something for his date

 _'I wonder if she likes chocolate.'_

He then bursts through the door and asks the man at the register. "Hey old man Ive got a date today I'm here to search for something to get her."

"Would it by any chance be with a certain Hyuga heiress?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

The baker smiled, "She talks about you all the time. I figured you might have eventually realized how she felt, ,now I'd recommend these beauties right here." He pointed to a shelf full of cinnamon buns."

"Hmm I'll take your word for it how much old man." He smiled even wider "Free of charge she's been waiting for this for a while and you need all the money you can for your date." Naruto gave his fox grin "thanks old man I owe ya one." Naruto walked out the door and thought _'I hope Hinata-chan will like these cinnamon buns I mean they're not ramen and I know girls like chocolate.'_ If only he knew how wrong he was.

(The Hyuga compound)

Naruto went up to the compound and said to the guards "Hello I'm here for my date with Hinata-chan." One of the guards gave him a nod and walked off. In what must have been the longest 5 minutes of his life Hinata walked out her usual get up was gone. In it's place was a pale blue ankle length dress with a white sunhat. " Naruto embarrassed handed the flowers to her. "Heh I sorta picked them up randomly at the flower shop and Ino pointed out what they meant and I thought they were perfect, dattebayo."

' _Naruto-kun thinks I'm a delicate beauty no this has to be a dream.'_ She proceeded to pinch herself and the she was handed a bag.

"These are for you I hope you like them."

Before he knew it Hinata ran off inside the compound with the bag.

"You should go in now you have no idea what you just did, do you?" the guard mentioned.

"Okay I have a feeling I was set up."

Naruto proceeded into the dining room only to find Hinata with frosting on her cheeks In front of the box that used to contain the cinnamon buns.

"Looks like I found your equivalent to ramen!"

"Eeepp N-Naruto-kun I'm sorry I j-just c-couldn't h-help myself."

Naruto with a foxy smile said "That's okay Hinata-chan now I know what to get you if I want to cheer you up."

* * *

(At Ichiraku's)

To say that Teuchi and Ayame were amazed would be an understatement in front of them were 30 empty bowls they had to clean.

( **Flashback)**

"Hey old man I'll have a bowl of the usual please!"

"Sure thing Naruto what will your little girlfriend have."

"I'll have the same t-thing as N-Naruto-kun."

"Coming right up."

"So Hinata-chan how is your training coming along.'

"F-fine N-Naruto-kun I almost b-beat N-Neji-niisan today."

"That's awesome Hinata-chan I'm sure next time you'll actually beat him dattebayo."

Then their ramen had arrived then ten minutes later. In 20 minutes Naruto had 10 bowls finished and surprisingly Hinata had finished 5. "Hinata-chan you're a girl after my own heart the way you eat the food of the gods is so beautiful!" Hinata blushed, red as a beet. Then in 30 more minutes Naruto had downed 22 bowls for Naruto while Hinata had slowed down and had stopped at 8.

"Thanks old man how much do I owe you!"

"This ones on the house Naruto-kun I hope that I have gotten my second biggest customer today so that's enough for me." Naruto gave a huge grin and said thanks old man I owe you big time."

He turned to Hinata offered her his hand and asked.

"Shall I escort you to the movies?"

Hinita blushed and took his hand.

( **Flashback end)**

"Well Ayame I'm going to mop up the counter good luck!"

"No you don't Otou-san You're helping me!"

(At the theater)

It just so happened that it was a horror movie edition of Princess Gale and Naruto and Hinata were clinging to each other the entire time. It finally ended and Hinata finally realized that she was clinging to Naruto and her brain went on overload and she fainted. ' _Well at least she's only fainted once so far on this date.'_ Naruto then had a brilliant idea and carried her bridal style to a special place.

(The Hokage Monument)

Hinata was stirring when she saw a pattern of beautiful lights and then she realized that she felt something warm against her ear and then a constant 'thump.' She realized her head was on Naruto's chest.

"EEEPPP" Hinata then scrambled away and started playing with her fingers while turning into a tomato. "Hey Hinata-chan isn't it beautiful."

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun Its very beautiful." Hinata got out. ' _But I still prefer the sight of Naruto in that Sage outfit.'_ They then stared out into Konoha admiring the view and stealing glances at one another occasionally getting caught and then turning red. "Well its almost 10:00 I should probably be getting you back I don't want to think about what Hiashi would do to me."

"I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun otou-san wouldn't do anything that b-bad to y-you." Naruto gulped "If only you knew Hinata-chan."

(Hyuga Compound)

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at the Hyuga compound at 10:30 on the dot and an anxious Hiashi Hyuga was pacing back and forth waiting. "Ah Naruto-san I trust my daughter was treated with the utmost respect."

"Y-yes s-sir Hiashi-sama!"

"Alright that's good I expect you to come over for dinner sometime so I can get to know you better"

Naruto gulped and said

"That's okay I'll be going now!"

Naruto ran off before Hiashi could say another word. "Otou-san what did you do to poor Naruto-kun."

Hiashi gave a smirk and walked off. Hinata followed her father into the compount and smiled.

' _Naruto-kun I can't wait to see you again.'_

 **Chapter 1 end**

( **Author's Note:** Well this is the new version of the first chapter. Hope everybody likes it! I'll try and get the next chapter edited soon. don't hesitate to give me your thoughts or point out any grammatical mistakes. Until Next time, Ja ne! **)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sage Gets a Promotion!

**Chapter 2**

 **The Sage gets a Promotion!**

( **Author's note:** Here's chapter 2 for you folks. this'll be the last chapter I post for a bit. gotta get some sleep! **)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did things would be different like Tayuya would be a bigger character and be an Uzumaki. In fact I'm not convinced she isn't an Uzumaki! She's god Redish-pink hair a hyperactive personality and seemly big chakra reserves based on the fact can use three summons at a time. It's a conspiracy!** **  
**

Naruto's alarm clock had been going off for an hour when a green blur went barging through the door in a most youthful fashion waking up our blonde hero.

"Yosh Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama has requested for your presence in her office."

Naruto took a while to get out of bed and said

"Geesh Lee couldn't you have at least knocked rather than breaking my door in half?!" Lee turned around and saw the destruction of Naruto's door.

"I apologize Naruto-kun but it was the youthful thing to do! Gai-sensei would have been proud of my dynamic entry!"

Naruto and Lee walked through Konoha and eventually reached the Hokage's office. Naruto without missing a beat opened the door and flew in saying.

"Obaa-chan what's the big idea Sending Lee here to break into my apartment to get me!"

Tsunade out of nowhere pulled out a glass of sake and poured a drink began to speak.

"Naruto Seeing as you Saved the village from sure catastrophe I am giving you a promotion to tokubetsu jonin effective immediately Naruto started picking his ears thinking he has misheard. "Baa-chan don't mess with me like that I could have sworn you said you're promoting me!"

"You didn't mishear me Naruto and I meant what I said, and for your first mission I'm sending you to the Land of Waves, send in the others now Shizune."

In came Hinata and Shikamaru with an elderly man and a boy around 15 years old. "Blonde hair blue eyes I don't believe it. Hic... It's that brat of a ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto happily cheered "Hey old man Tazuna and I can't believe it Inari you've actually grown up!"

Inari waved and said "Same to you you were shorter than everyone else on your team last time I saw you."

"Hey that's not funny dattebayo!"

"So Are you Hokage Naruto? Hic. I could have sworn I got a letter from a woman named Tsunade!"

"I could have sworn you'd be sober the next time I saw you too! Old man I'll be Hokage before you become sober!"

Tsunade grunted as to get three's attention. "Now this is a B rank transport mission to get Supplies from The Land of Waves to the village. It's a B rank because as you know repair konoha is far from finished and our supply lines have been raided by unknown attackers."

To say that Naruto was happy, would like saying Choji has some chips every now and then.

"Now Naruto, Shikamaru is here to help you with making plans against enemies, Hinata is here to help with tracking and Diplomatic matters and being a medic just in case, and Lee is here to help with combat. I expect you to be able to use them to the best of their abilities and complete this mission."

Naruto gave a grin so big he looked as if he was about to burst. "You got nothing to worry about Baa-chan this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Alright Let them eat cake then dismissed."

(Gates of Kohona)

Izumo and Kotetsu were manning the gates as always when 6 people approached "Damn it were never going to be promoted." Izumo whispered to Kotetsu "Yeah if he got promoted before us I guess we are the Eternal chunins"

Naruto approached "Hey guys we're going on a mission we'll be back before you know it."

N-Naruto-kun y-you have to sign out of the village first b-because you're in charge of the t-team."

"Thanks for reminding me Hinata-chan I'll do that right now."

Izumo whispered to Kotetsu "Not only was he promoted but he landed the Hyuga heiress he's gotta be luckiest guy in the world."

Naruto finished signing out and they were off to the Land of Waves.

(Wave Country)

After crossing the "Great Naruto Bridge" they were greeted by Tsunami and several other villagers with a couple of carts full of wood stone and other building supplies.

"Is that that same Blonde kid who saved us from Gato 5 years ago you've changed from a little kid into a nice young man."

Hinata then gave what was known as the Hyuuga stare to Tsunami.

"Thanks Tsunami Were here with my Team to escort these supplies back to the leaf village." Naruto declared.

"Alright men you heard him let's move out."

Naruto held his hand up to signal a pause

"Hold on a second let me set up in case of an attack."

Naruto then summoned five clones and summoned Gamakichi

"Hey Naruto you got some snacks for me."

Naruto then pulled out a scroll and released a seal on it and poof there was a box of pocky.

"Here you go make sure to share those with Gamatatsu and bring those clones back with you to get into sage mode in case of an attack."

Gamakichi smiled and said sure thing boss!"

Then all of the clones disappeared with Gamakichi.

"Troublesome Naruto can go into sage mode with 5 clones now instead of 3?"

Naruto gave a Foxy grin "Not only that but if I don't use rasenshuriken they last for a maximum 10 minutes now instead of 5, and I can use three rasenshurikens with one clones sage chakra." Shikamaru looked about as shocked as a Nara could get, while Lee's jaw was on the ground and Hinata giggled and smiled.

"Troublesome… Hinata knew about this all along didn't she."

Naruto's smile did the impossible again and got even bigger.

"Yeah of course we are dating now aren't we?"

"YOSH HINATA-SAN AND NARUTO-KUN ARE DATING NOW THIS IS A GREAT DAY IN THE HISTORY YOUTHFULLNESS!" Lee exclaimed.

(Borders of Fire Country)

A group of Rouge ninja were waiting along the borders for a certain supply train to come across

"Naruto killing you will be my first step on bring vengeance upon the hidden leaf village" a black haired onyx eyed Ninja muttered to himself. "SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOOOOLLLL" came from a red haired glasses wearing ninja.

"Shut up already Karin we all know SASUKE-KUN is the coolest guy ever." A aquamarine haired ninja with shark teeth and the legendary blad Kubikiribocho on his back.

" Come over here and say that Waterboy!" Karin challenged.

"Karin-san Suigetsu-san calm down, we don't need a fight before our target arrives." A Orange spiky haired ninja said.

"Juugo you're one to talk about calming down Sasuke-kun is the only one who keeps you sane!"

"Karin be quiet do you detect any chakra signatures approaching?"

"Yes Sasuke-Kun there are 2 medium sized chakra signatures with a Giant one with 1 other faint one to the northwest about 500 meters from here!"

"Alright let's capture ourselves a fox."

(With Naruto's team)

"Hinata-chan please activate your Byakugan and scan the area."

"S-sure N-Naruto-kun, Byakugan!"

Hinata paused to scan the area and then declared

"Naruto-Kun it's Sasuke and the rest of his team what should we do!"

"Shikamaru any ideas?"

Shikamaru then got in his classic thinking pose and decided his strategy "Lee you take on the orange haired one you can more than match his speed and strength.

Naruto you should take Sasuke because you're most familiar with him and can match up with him jutsu for jutsu.

Hinata should take on the blue haired one because he turns into water but he only defends against psychical attacks if you target his Chakra network it shouldn't be as effective. I will disable the redhead, I should be able to distract her enough to prevent her from assisting her teammates.

Naruto pondered for a little bit then decided

"Alright sounds like a plan."

(Naruto Vs. Sasuke)

Sasuke came out of the forest and yelled out.

"Give up Naruto You can't possibly win this fight is already over." Naruto seemed to ponder it and then opened his eyes and activated sage mode

"No way in hell I never give up because that's my ninja way! Summoning jutsu!"

In a cloud of smoke emerged Gamabunta the head of the Toad clan. Then Sasuke declared "Summoning jutsu" and in a poof appeared Manda the boss of the snakes.

"Naruto-boy I suppose I should demand something from you but if I get a new snake skin wallet I'll be totally fine." Naruto then used his signature move "Shadow clone jutsu!" and prepared a rasenshuriken. Sasuke smirked and said

"Got a new trick I heard about that took out the one called Kakuzu pretty quickly."

Naruto threw it at Sasuke and Sasuke jumped just in time but what he didn't realize is that that's what he was planning

"Sage arts: Rasenshuriken Expansion."

Sasuke quickly used substitution jutsu but Manda wasn't as lucky.

" **YOU BETTER HAVE 1000 SACRAFICES NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME! HOW ANNOYING BEAT BY A DAMNED TOAD.**

Gamabunta then before he disappeared took a slice out of Manda and stashed it away.

 **"OW YOU BASTARD TOAD I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"**

"Alright boss toad you know what to do!" Gamabunta took out his sword and said "snakeskin wallet check"

"Okay Gamabunta on to the next task Tame the Teme." Naruto jumped on Gamabunta's back while the giant toad swiped with his sword and Sasuke leaped back."

* * *

(Hinata Vs. Suigetsu)

"Oh aren't you a delicate little flower best give up while you still can!"

"I won't give up because that's my ninja way, Naruto-kun wouldn't give up so neither will I BYAKUGAN!"

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suigetsu swung the giant blade Kubikiribucho at Hinata's head with the Byakugan's abilties she saw it coming and swiftly dodged and said

"Gentle Step-Twin Lion Style 64 Fists!"

Suigetsu thought he was in control he never forsaw that she would be able to sense him let alone stop him. he didn't even hit her once and before he knew it he was completely disabled. "YOU BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME HOW CAN I BE HIT I TURN INTO WATER ON CONTACT YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!" Hinata just gave him a confused look and and ran off to help Shikamaru.

* * *

(Shikamaru Vs. Karin)

Shikamaru had his hands full because he didn't take into account that Karin had an ability to create chains out of chakra. **(I can claim with honesty I did come up with this idea before Kishimoto! In the Manga she does learn the ability but the chapter of the manga came after i posted this Chapter in the orginal fic!)** He couldn't use the chains for shadows because they kept moving at such a pace any shadow he created would take another shape. For a split second they stopped moving. Just as Shikamaru thought he had trapped her out from the ground came four of the chains binging his arms and legs, trapping Shikamaru. Just as Karin was about to finish him Hinata came in and distracted her

"Be careful Hinata she creates chains with pure chakra!"

Just as Hinata was about to close in for an attack when Karin summoned another chain. "Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Hinata declared, destroying the chain being hurdled towards her breaking Karin's Concentration and all of the chains disappeared releasing Shikamaru and a shadow stretching from him to Karin appeared. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief "Shadow Possession Jutsu success!"

* * *

(Lee Vs. Juugo)

Juugo was starting to go on a blood fueled rampage when Lee had started beating him in Taijutsu

" **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU GREEN BASTARD!"**

"YOSH THAT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL! TO REMEDY THIS ATROCITY AGAINST YOUTH I WILL SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS."

Then Lee started a rather awkward dance. "DANCE OF THE GREEN BEASTS SUMMONING!"

Then in a puff of green smoke there was another green bastard.

"GAI-SENSEI WE NEED TO CURE THE LACK OF YOUTHFULLNESS FROM THIS MAN!"

"YOSH I HAVE THE PERFECT WAY TO STOKE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

" **LEE"**

" **GAI-SENSEI"**

" **LEE"**

" **GAI-SENSEI"**

Then they embraced Juugo in a bone crushing hug and then a beach appeared with a beautiful sunset and Juugo was so terrified that he passed out in order to save himself from a sure case of PTSD.

* * *

(Naruto Vs. Sasuke)

Sasuke had summoned another giant snake and Naruto had just about ran out of Sage chakra Gamabunta swiped his sword at the snake dispelling it,

"You take it from here Naruto boy Good luck."

Naruto Then used the last of the clones gathering natural energy. Naruto then used "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and three shadow clones appeared. Two of the clones and the original started to create another Rasenshuriken and threw it at Sasuke. He dodged and then the third shadow clone appeared behind him and then it poofed away to find the original Naruto in its place "Sage arts Chakra Suction Seal." Sasuke then found his chakra draining away into the seal. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PRICK." Naruto smirked I only sealed away all of your chakra this fights mine." Then out of nowhere a masked man appeared and exclaimed with glee "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi needs to retrieve Sasuke-chan! Tobi go bye-bye now!" Naruto looked on with a weirded-out look in his eyes. Before he knew it they were gone.

(At the caravan after the fight)

The Team assembled together and told each other what happened.

"Troublesome let me guess some guy in an orange mask appears and sucks your opponent into thin air?"

The rest of the team answered

"Hai".

Naruto then said to Lee.

"That technique is now a SSS ranked forbidden technique the world will thank me and erect a statue in my honor for forbidding you two from using it except for one condition. You may use it if you two are alone with the enemy and there are no allies within range! Lee was so proud about creating and SSS rank technique he didn't care. "YOSH MY YOUTHFULNESS SHINES TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE CREATED A SSS RANKED TECHNIQUE HEAR THAT GAI SENSEI!."

" **LEE"**

" **GAI SENSEI"**

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW NO ONE NEEDS TO BE SENT TO AN INSANE ASSYLUM!"

Hinata on the other hand was rather proud herself for being able to defeat two opponents. ' _Naruto-kun must be so proud of me maybe next time I face Neji-niisan ill actually beat him'_

"Alright team let's move out!"

(Gates of Konoha)

Naruto and company were approaching the village and were greeted by the eternal chunins.

"Damn you guys got that done in 5 days congratulations you should give Lady Hokage your report, we'll take care of the caravan."

"Thanks guys I'll go report our mission's success!"

Naruto fist pumped and started running toward the Hokage Tower with Lee turning it into a race leaving Hinata Shikamaru behind.

"They're full of energy aren't they

"Yes Troublesome Energy" was all Shikamaru had to say lazily walking behind her at a snails pace.

(At the Hokage Tower)

"Come in"

Tsunade declared hoping that everything went well.

"We completed the mission with some minor setbacks…"

"Go on"

"Sasuke showed up trying to kill me we disabled the lot of them only for a masked man to show up out of the blue and sucked them all into thin air." Naruto explained.

Naruto went over the rest of the mission details with Tsunade and she didn't know whether to be happy or anxious.

"Congratulations on your first mission success it's disturbing that this Tobi is able to so easily get them away, regardless you completed the mission 2 days early good job!"

Tsunade paused and said to Lee

"I agree with Naruto's decision with that technique It'll be offically declared an SSS rank Forbidden Jutsu, If I see an increase in psychiatrist appointments I'll hunt you and your older doppelganger and turn you both into green pancakes are we clear!.

Lee overjoyed by his accomplishment was crying tears of joy. "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Other than that you are dismissed."

Naruto was in a very good mood as he exited the Hokage's office until he stopped and started to look like he saw a ghost.

"Naruto-san I'm expecting you to show up for dinner at my house tomorrow. I hope you will accept."

Naruto gulped ' _out of the frying pan and into the fire'_ and he started to cry anime tears.

Hiashi Hyuuga continued "I'll take that as a yes Naruto-San be at the Hyuuga compound at 6:00 sharp."

"Y-yes H-Hiashi-Sama"

 **Chapter Two End**

 **(A/N:** Here's the rewrite of chapter 2. Hope you folks are liking this once again feel free to take a minute or two to share your thoughts or point out some grammatical errors. Until next time ja ne! **)**


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner with the Sage

**(Author's note: Here's the fourth installment and third chapter of Legend of the Toad Sage : Retold. I think that the editting has done wonders for the flow of the dialogue and most of my grammatical errs have been corrected. If you see any glaring mistakes let me know!)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dinner With the Sage**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto If i did I'd change a lot of things. In fact I'm not convinced in another worldline I don't own Naruto! In one timeline i might have sent a Dmail to myself detailing this series and how to write and publish it. It's the choice of Steins;gate. I blame Sern for everything. It's a conspiracy. El, Psy, Kongroo.  
**

If you get the reference you get 3 headlem points!

* * *

Naruto was having his 19th nervous breakdown so far today. He had to attend dinner at the Hyuuga compound in about 2 hours and was at his wit's end.

" **Kit I can get you through this if you'd listen to what I'm saying!"**

" _This is coming from the Ero-Kitsune that told me that you wanted to watch me RAVISH my girlfriend, Excuse me if I have my doubts!"_

" **That was a joke AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL ME KURAMA!"**

The giant nine tailed kitsune paused, **"Besides I've seen your life and the way that vixen looks at you By my standards you two are mates already, so I don't see why you two don't go at it like foxes."**

"Alright Kurama on one condition **…. YOU DON'T WATCH WHEN AND IF WE EVENTUALLY DECIDE TO BECOME INTIMATE! I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH AN EXTREMELY HORNY FOX DEMON IN MY HEAD MAKING COMMENTS ABOUT MY SEX LIFE!"**

 ** _'The kit actually is starting to sound a little like me and he actually called me Kurama maybe I can put up with this brat.'_**

Kurama cleared his throat and replied.

" **Alright Kit if it makes you feel any better my first container had to do this all the time Mito Uzumaki the wife to the Shodaime had to attend things like this all the time after Hashi-chan became hokage."**

 _'The fox called the Shodaime Hashi-chan maybe I'm starting to rub off on him'_

"So do you think that Hinata-chan's father would like me calling him Hiashi-chama or something would be a good idea?" Naruto said sarcastically.

" **Kit that is one of your quirks that you need to fix. Stick with Hiashi-sama for now. I swear if you didn't have your unique way of reaching people you would have been dead 3 years ago when you met Tsunade."**

 _'He didn't notice at all that what he just said 20 seconds ago did he.'_

Naruto sighed and said

"So need your help on this one, just don't say anything like 'What will he do when he finds out you ravished her before you got married' in the middle of the dinner."

" **Kit honestly I'm proud of you all things considered, Sakura was a terrible match for you."**

"HEY YOU GODDAMN FOX LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN OUT OF THIS SHE'S NOT THAT BAD."

Naruto paused for a second then continued

"I mean I realized it was hopeless a while ago, I just hope she will find someone good for her and not that teme."

Naruto pause and then finished by saying.

"Now she's sorta like the sister I never had."

" **Kit I respect that but if you think about it that Hyuuga is one of the few women who wouldn't hit you upside the head every time you say something a little stupid. Which happens once or twice every half hour."**

Naruto was about to retort but then when he thought about it the damned fox was right.

The kitsune continued.

 **"Kit it's something bigger than love that vixen feels for you She loves you, not just your good points she loves your flaws just as much."**

"Kurama I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic."

" **Ive noticed my hosts rub off on me, try living with two Uzumaki women who find their true love without trying."**

The Kyuubi's lips curled upwards into a twisted smirk

 **"besides I've heard you thinking that her stuttering is cute, face it you two were meant to be together."**

"Kurama it's not like it's her stuttering that's cute it's how she seems…"

Naruto pauses "Always seems to invent a new shade of red!" he said in a whisper.

" **Kit lets discuss this more outside of the mindscape later you need to hurry."**

Naruto came back to the real world he looked over to the clock and saw what time it was.

"HOLY SHIT ITS ALMOST 6! I HAVE TO BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES" Naruto decided then that he didn't want go through too much trouble picking up outfits again so he went once again in his sage attire.

* * *

(19 minutes later)

' _Watch its gonna turn out that I'm five minutes late and then Hiashi-sama is going to forbid me from dating her!'_

He went ahead and knocked on the compound door. A Hyuuga he thought he recognized from somewhere answered the door.

"Uzumaki-san Please come in Hiashi-sama is waiting for you"

They came into what looked like a living room and Naruto Saw Hiashi, Hinata, Neji and a Hyuuga that looked like a genderbent chibi Hiashi.

"You're dismissed Ko."

The gate guard identified now as Ko walked back to his post.

"Hello Naruto-san welcome to our compound you already know Neji and Hinata this is my second daughter Hanabi."

Hanabi then whispered something into Hinatas ear that he couldn't hear, but saw Hinata inventing yet another shade of red.

"Nee-chan I didn't know this Naruto-kun you talked to me about was such a hunk!"

Hanabi then turned to Naruto and said,

"Nee-chan talks about you like you're the best thing since sliced anpan, you better live up to that Nii-chan!"

Naruto then Realized that Both girls didn't take after their father at all.

"Nice to meet you Hanabi-san I hope I can live up to what your Nee-chan thinks of me."

Hiashi then took the initiative.

"Naruto-san we still have 20 minutes before Dinner I wish to speak to you in my study."

Naruto Gulped and nodded and followed him there.

Neji then decided to speak.

"Hinata-sama you realize that the study is the only place where nobody except the clan head is allowed in."

Hinata Then Started to break into a sweat .

' _T-tou-san P-please don't kill N-Naruto-Kun.'_

(In the Study)

"Naruto-san I am hoping that you will take care of and keep my daughter happy RIGHT..."

" **Kit keep calm just say 'hai Hiashi-sama.'**

"H-hai H-hiashi-sama"

"Good now then let me give you an ultimatum." Hiashi paused and when over to his desk and pulled out the same old sword he remembered so vibrantly from his first date. (The sword is similar to Kenpachi's Zanpaktou from Bleach.)

"If you hurt her in any way this will be getting acquainted with your privates."

Naruto was scared shitless

"H-Hai Hiashi-sama."

"Good now let's proceed to the dining room."

* * *

When Hinata, Neji and Hanabi Saw their father and walking behind him Naruto, who looked like he had just been ordered to train with Gai and Lee for 48 hours straight.

"Ot-tou-San I U-understand that you f-feel like you needed to do t-this P-please don't s-scare N-Naruto-kun So m-much."

"Nee-chan I Think Otou-san Broke Nii-chan."

Neji had the thought of having a similar conversation with Tenten's father a bonafide weapons expert would be like.

"Otou-san maybe you should give Nee-chan a second alone to fix Nii-chan"

"Very well Hinata you have two minutes to get Naruto-san in Good condition."

The three then proceeded to shuffle out.

* * *

"Naruto-kun I know Otou-san can be very extreme at times but know that if Otou-san forbids me from seeing you I will choose you rather than my Clan."

" **Kit pull yourself together This vixen is the best thing that's ever happened to you. Treat her well and you will be very happy. If she didn't have you I doubt she would ever find another person that could ever replace her feelings for you."**

"It's all good Hinata-chan Your Father is really scary but having to deal with two demons is worth having you."

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun l-lets get ready."

30 seconds later they three came back in. and they were seated around the table.

1 minute later individual dishes were brought in for the people

Hiashi was brought a stir fry with shrimp and various vegetables.

Hanabi was brought some pankakes covered with bananas.

Neji was brought a noodle dish with chunks of fish.

Hinata was brought out french toast sprinkled with powered sugar and cinnamon covered with icing.

And Naruto was brought what looked like to be a dish that even Kami herself couldn't even begin to describe, It had ramen with some sort of tasty smelling crumbled meat with a spicy sauce.

"Idakimatsu!"

In the next 10 minutes a 3 course dinner for 5 disappeared from existence.

"That was delicious!" Hanabi Exclaimed.

"That was the best ramen I ever had Dattebayo!"

The 5 of them conversed for 20 minutes after that Naruto decided to take his leave.

* * *

Naruto was saying goodbye to Hinata at the compound gates.

"That was delicious Hinata-chan."

"I-d glad you liked it so much N-Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled.

"That must have been the best ramen ever!"

Turning red as a beet Hinata with all her might got out.

I-I'm so h-happy I made that m-myself."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as saucers and then he exclaimed.

Hinata-chan if Your tou-san wouldn't kill me I would run off with you now and go to one of those corny shrines and marry you right now dattebayo!."

Naruto then kissed Hinata square on the lips which caused a chain reaction Hinata fell back and fainted then Naruto then tried to catch her ended up on top of her in position that could very easily be misconstrued as sexual. He had once again his hand on her breast and then for a split second had his inner Pervy Sage come out for a visit.

' _Now that I think about it these are probably a lot bigger than DD's'_

Then Naruto heard a mumble "Oh Naru-kun please don't tease me" which lead to him pitching a tent in his pants.

He tried to get up but fumbled into an awkward position to cover his problems with wood.

' _I gotta find a way to stop this from happening.'_

Naruto then thought of the laughs he would get from the fox because of this later, the thought had solved the issue in his pants. He carried Hinata to her room put her down on her bed, tucked her in, then gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and hopped out the window.

* * *

Naruto had gotten all ready for sleep then he thought about the late Legendary Perverted hermit of Mount Myoboku.

' _Ero-sennin I think you rubbed off on me a little too much. I don't know where I'd be without you I'm sure Your student, my Otou-san would be happy with how I turned out, and it's all thanks to you. Ero-sennin if you're hearing this somehow, know that you were the father I never had. I'll make sure Baa-chan doesn't do anything like drink herself back to where she was before we found her. Arigato for everything ero-sennin."_

Chapter 3

End

 **(Author's note** : I hope this was an interesting episode I did my own personal take of Hanabi's personality. In my ideal world in the Hyuuga clan is at least somewhat friendly. I don't really like bashing anybody I've read plently of fic's with bashing though. I don't mind it but bashing just to bash someone I can't stand. I will keep writing Hinata with the stutters for the majority of the scenes with Naruto for the foreseeable future. I personally think it makes her adorable and is unique to her, but at times you might have noticed I didn't have her stutter once. Hinata always seems to me when it involves helping Naruto in the heat of the moment she becomes a very compassionate and inspiring with zero stuttering. Think of the battle against pain or shortly after Neji passes on. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter Until next time ja ne! **)**


End file.
